Moonlit Confessions
by Meirou
Summary: What happens when two reluctant, friends admit a long time attraction beneath the moonlight? Find out inside! Just so you know ahead of time it is not a Misty+ Ash pairing. Find out who the couple, er, couple-2-b is!! Please Review!!


I do not own Pokemon, but I own this story! Hah!  


  
  


Moonlit Confessions  
  


  
  
The world was quiet now as a peaceful crescent moon slid above in the night sky. A few stars twinkled, accenting the deep navy heavens with their bright periwinkle glow. And below it all, a trio of teenagers were sitting quietly, enjoying a simple dinner beside a campfire, in the midst of the quaint forest scene. That is, until an enraged scream broke the tranquil scenario.  
  
"ASH! Get that thing away from me!" Misty shrieked, her hands ready to launch toward the boy's neck.   
  
"Misty will you relax!"  
  
"NO I will not relax! You're the one who got us lost in the first place, what kind of idiot reads a map upside down and doesn't even notice that the English words look funny!" The red headed young woman gingerly lifted her plate and threw it at Ash. "Goodnight," she added snippily. After her stomps faded from audibility, Ash and Brock relaxed.   
  
"God what is her problem. It was an accident, and honestly, who can really trust me with a map anyway?" The teenager spoke, putting in an effort to justify his mistake. Instead of answering, Brock fell into a quiet reverie, simultaneously muffling Ash's rambling.   
  
'She works so hard, and yet no one has any appreciation for her. Fearless and utterly confident, nothing can stop her. Except that is...I can't even get close to her. That girl has no idea how much I care. The only reason I pretend to adore all these other women is because I can handle the rejection. I am put in that position so often it doesn't even phase me anymore. But with her, I can't even attempt. She's too strong, and she scares me. The way she mouths at Ash, the way she carries herself with that powerful aura. I can't even come close to knowing how much of a mistake loving her is...'  
  
Suddenly, a strangely cool, summer breeze swept through and tore Brock from his thoughts. "Ash did it ever occur to you just how much she wanted to go home and see her friends and family? Everytime we try to go home, or anytime in fact, that she ever wants to just remember her happy childhood and return to the source of her upbrining, you somehow manage to ruin it each time. If I was her, I think I'd have thrown that plate at you too."   
  
"You know, the way you stand up for her, I'd think you had a thing for our dear old Misty," Ash taunted after a long pause. Brock stood hasily and followed the path Misty had taken into the night back to their camp with his eyes.   
  
"Good night, Ash." And leaving the speechless young man behind, walked off into the night to join her.  
  
*~*~*   
  
It wasn't until sometime later that Brock was able to find his way back to the camp site. They hadn't lit a fire, or really decided on a shortcut to return back. But, 19 year old Brock took this as an opportunity to mingle with his thoughts and once again attempt at deciphering his soul.   
  
"Misty?" A stray moonbeam had settled upon her quiet form, perched in a tree as she gazed at the stars above. Her hair, normally pulled back messily, was draped around her neck and shoulders in a sleek wave of rouge. 'Lord, she is beautiful,' his heart mused. Eyes bright as the stars in their twinkling aura, she turned to look at him, embarassed to be seen like this.   
  
"Brock, I didn't know you were there," she said a bit uncertainly, and slid down from the tree. "Why are you-are you alright?" She watched carefully as his surprised expression melted into one of pure adoration.   
  
"I'm fine. And I'm sorry for the way Ash has been acting, he's not all that swift," the boy joked lightly. A sarcastic smirk and a slight giggle escaped her lips.  
  
"I guess map reading isn't one of his strong points." Misty just then realized how close they stood now. The moonbeams continued to shine down upon them. "I just really wanted a break to go home and see my sisters, no matter how much I want to disown them all. My friends, my home. I left it all behind because that mindless thug stole my bike!"   
  
'What am I thinking? She's only 16, I can't act like this, feel this way...what is my problem?' the boy's mind raced. Another slight breeze rustled her plaid, baby blue pajama pants, and tugged gently at her white tank top. Misty watched as his eyes fell.   
  
"Brock, what's wrong? You can tell me," she spoke, with a voice so oddly full of understanding and compassion. She never spoke so kindly with Ash, not ever.   
  
He slowly raised his eyes to hers, "Can I ask you a question?" He said with such uncertainty it shook Misty and nearly broke her heart. She nodded and followed him over to a tall rock, and mimicing his actions, climbed to the top and sat down beside him. The rock looked out over the valley below the forest; the land was bathed in moonlight and the rivers below were glittering immensely.   
  
"Do you think I'm a fool?"  
  
She stopped, "What?"   
  
"Do you think I'm a fool?" Brock repeated, gazing at her with only fear and adoration mixed together. The young siren looked away and allowed a smile to play across her lips.  
  
"Why would I think something like that Brock? You're my friend, I care about you a lot!"   
  
"No, I mean...do you think that I try too hard? I mean with all of the women I chase relentlessly, aren't you at least...well I don't know, untrusting of me?" Misty wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Brock, I trust you. I do very much, otherwise I wouldn't be here talking with you. I care about you, and you may not believe it, but I care for Ash too. No matter how much I yell and scream at him, and you, I still love the both of you."  
  
'Love the both of you...I knew it. She just thinks of me as a friend...but Ash! She can relate to him better because of their age. I am too old, too cowardly, too foolish. I'm not good enough for her.'  
  
His gaze wandered back to the sky, and Misty uttered the words in just above a whisper that nearly shattered his soul. "Do you love me?" Eyes flying wide, and pulse racing furiously, Brock faced her with an incredulous and horrified expression. "I cannot believe I just said that!"   
  
"No-I-wait Misty!" he cried, watching her run from the rock and himself, having climbed down and embarassed herself. She stopped as his words echoed through her mind and turned slowly. The 19 year old followed her actions and now came to stand in front of her. Though shaking, his hand reached out and stroked her cheek, pushing away a lock of gleaming red hair. Her eyes widened gradually, ever more so as she distance between them lessened. "Ask me again," he whispered. Filled with fright and fear of being pushed away, Misty opened her lips to speak.   
  
"Do you love me?" she spoke, equally quiet now.   
  
"With every woman I look at, I see you in their place. I see your eyes in their own. I see nothing but you. You scare me, you make me feel so bare and so exposed. You are relentless with your words, but strong, confident, and loving. And nothing makes me happier than to hear you speak. I die a thousand times over when you smile, and I cringe when you are unhappy, knowing that I cannot be the one to comfort you. I know I'm older, I know I'm the not exactly a genius, or even your ideal man, but I try. Obviously it's not good enough, because you'll always love Ash- Suddenly his words were cut off as a strike of pain coarsed across his cheek. Misty drew her arm back to her side.  
  
"I do **_not_** love Ash." Taking that as an invitation, Brock slowly pressed his lips against hers. And too his surprise...she never refused. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist and they enjoyed the taste of the other's lips.   
  
'Is this real? Is this really happening? Or am I just having another one of those nightmares...dreams that are so wonderful when I'm alseep, but when I awake to find it never happened...thats when it becomes a nightmare...'  
  
'Why am I doing this? What do I mean why?! I always cared about him, I always loved him! I was just so turned off by the fact he chases all these other women, but now I know why. It's not because of him, or his hormones, its because of me. And no matter how hard he tries, it will always be for me.'   
  
*~*~*  
  
Ash watched from behind a tree as the two connected in a passionate kiss. A pleased smile crossed his lips as he folded his arms and turned towards his end of the campsite opposite theirs. Bending down and stroking Pikachu's head, Ash laughed. "Took them long enough didn't it, Pikachu?"  
  
The electric mouse looked up at him with a joyous expression, "Pika, _pika_!"   
  
  


  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you love it? Did you hate it? Please, please, please!!!   
Review!!!  


  
  
  



End file.
